


That One Time

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Breasts, Female Loki, Fucking, Genderbending, Mind Control, Nipple Play, Other, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	That One Time

Clint smiled nuzzling into soft space between both his breast. His hands traced the curves of of his waist and bottom. Loki withered underneath the archer, liking how his callused hands felt so much bigger when he was in his female form. “You're going slow.” Loki chuckled. His voice was fresh and soft like baby powder. 

Clint kissed the pink perked bud of one of his nipples. “Boss, can you put your voice back?” He squeezed both breast loving the sweet milky feeling of them. Loki groaned in his normal voice, it was low and irritated.

“So sentimental, aren't we?” He teased running his fingers through Clint's blond hair. His thin pale legs wrapped around Clint's waist.

The archer kissed and sucked his way down to his delicate hipbones biting both of them. Loki arched into him, moaning faintly as his body was marked up with pink and red spots where Clint's mouth has been. “I guess,” he breathed through his nose taking in Loki's musk, it was lighter than usual. “So I'm really rimming you?” He asked licking between the warm lip of his pussy. The taste made his mouth water. It was everything he missed about women. 

“Don't analyze it Barton, just enjoy it. Please.” Loki rocked back into Clint's face wanting more contact. Clint groaned, flicking his tongue against Loki's clit while rubbing his supple thighs. He looked up watching Loki's breasts bounce with the movement. Clint never really pictured what Loki would look like as a woman but he was happily surprised when Loki pulled back the blanket revealing his new frame. Clint probed him with his tongue, getting Loki to shiver. 

“Okay. Just curious.” Barton hummed, pressing two fingers into the warm heat that tightened around him at the intrusion. Clint smiled kissing along his thighs. “This is so weird and cool.” 

Loki pushed back forcing Clint's fingers deeper. “Don't tease me.” He growled tugging at his hair.

“Ouch okay.” Clint chuckled and started pumping his fingers inside Loki's wet pussy and curled them, pressing them against his g-spot. Loki's hips bucked “Do you want my cock sir?” Clint asked sucking his clit while fingering him. 

“Y-yes. If you ask again this will become forceful.” He warned. Clint reached down stroking his already hard cock. He pulled his fingers out of him, sucking them until his flavor is gone. 

“So good.” He sighed leaning up so their hips pressed together. Loki grabbed Clint's cock and guided him inside. Their eyes locked watching each other's expressions of bliss as they were finally connected. Loki contracted around his arousal sending subtle sparks of pleasure through him. 

Clint pulled out slowly, savoring it before slamming back into him. Loki arched his back more, throwing his head back. Clint lifted his rounded ass that was fuller than it was when he was a man. He was tempted to slap it but didn't know the response he'd get. “You're going to be the death of me.” Clint whimpered.

Loki pulled Clint down on top of him connecting their lips. He reached down to massage his clit but was swatted away by Clint who more than happily did the job, matching the rhythm of his frantic thrusts. “I apologize for it then.” Loki chuckled. “I will try and save you if I can.”

Clint paused by accident taken aback by what he said. “R-really?” He asked pounding into him again while sucking on his breasts. Loki gritted his teeth trying his best not to squirm.

“Yes agent Barton.” His breathing grew louder into heavy moans drowning every thought Clint had. All Clint wanted to do was to see how loud he could make his master shout. “Faster.” Loki whimpered.

Clint nibbled and sucked on his breasts, fucking him faster like requested. He felt Loki tense up even more before going completely rigid. Clint leaned up looking down at him. Loki's mouth was open and thrown against the pillow, his moaning became high pitch as he reached the peak of his orgasm and steadied there before crashing down into convolutions as the pleasure raked through him. Clint's eyes rolled to the back of his head at the feeling of Loki milking his cock. 

Clint came hard, collapsing against his master's soft chest and stayed quiet for a few minutes, trying to regain his breath. “Hi,” he whispered. Clint smiled leaning up to kiss him.

Loki kissed him back. “Off,” he ordered. Clint rolled his eyes and rolled off him snuggling into the pillow next to him. “How did you like it?” Loki asked.

Clint looked up at him and Loki had already turned back into his male form. He smiled. “Hey you,” he chuckled kissing Loki's cheek. “I like it a lot but it didn't feel right though.”

For the first time during their strange relationship. He saw actual disappointment and hurt in Loki's eyes. “No! I mean it felt exactly like a female and it was amazing and sexy. But I like how heavy you usually are and how your cheeks have stubble in the morning and how our hands fit kinda awkwardly together. I like your normal form better and it didn't feel right in that sort of way.” He rubbed his eyes and yawned. “I love you.” Clint smiled.

Loki stared at him before turning away from those neon blue eyes. “Thank you Barton.” He whispered. “You may leave now.”

Clint's heart sank. “Can I stay Sir?”

Loki shook his head. “I'll see you tomorrow morning.” He whispered.

“Yes boss,” Clint got up finding his clothes and got dressed before leaving to his room.


End file.
